(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation systems, and more particularly to an improved apparatus and system for tracking the position and status of an irrigation system, and providing this information to a consumer in an easily accessed format.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97, 1.98
Center pivot and lateral irrigation systems are in widespread use throughout the United States and the world, to assist farmers in the growing of crops. Typically, these irrigation systems include an elongated water distribution pipe with sprinkler heads spaced therealong to broadcast water. The distribution pipe is supported on a series of wheeled towers, to enable the pipe to be moved through a field. In the case of a center pivot system, one end of the pipe is connected at a central pivot point, to broadcast the water in a generally circular pattern.
Many such irrigation systems are provided with electronic controls and a microprocessor, to operate the system and control a variety of variable parameters. For example, the application rate can be controlled, or the system may be turned on, off or reversed at period intervals.
While current systems have the ability to permit control and variation of the irrigation of fields, they do not currently allow the consumer to quickly and easily monitor the status of the system. For example, it is desirable to determine the amount of water applied on a field over a period of time, to calculate a “history” of that particular field. In addition, it would be valuable to be able to alert the consumer that the system has been shut down, or activated, without requiring the consumer to physically view the system.